Ron naplója IVV
by GregSara
Summary: ez 2 fejezet együtt


**Negyedik fejezet**

Szóhoz se tudtam jutni, annyira meglepődtem. Hogy juthatott eszébe ez a marhaság? Emília néni Tessy néni egyik barátnéja. Zsanett meg az unokája, kábé annyi idős mint én. Régebben Karácsonykor jöttek hozzánk, de külföldre költöztek és ennyi.

Úgy mentem fel a szobámba, ahol Hermione várt, hogy úgy néztem ki, mint amikor Fleur Delacour (jaj! Ő és Bill elmentek meglátogatni Fleur rokonait) 4.ikben visszautasította a báli meghívásomat.

Hermione látva, milyen képet vágok ezt mondta:

- Nem engedte meg, igaz? – Én a fejemet ráztam.

- Megengedte? – a szája elé kapta a kezét. Ismét nem.

- Amikor megkérdeztem, hogy járhatok e valakivel, igent mondott és felsorolta a követelményeit, ami pont rád illett és erősen helyeseltem és szóba hozta Zsanettet és Emília nénit.

Mutattam róla egy képet.

-Nem olyan ronda – mondta Hermione.

Szó-szó tényleg nem ronda. Most. Régen borzalmas volt. Végül is tényleg nem rossz. Csak nem az én esetem.

- Kell egy terv.

- Minek? – kérdeztem.

- Nem akarsz velem lenni? – nézett rám Hermione.

- De, de hogy csináljuk?

- Tegyünk úgy, mintha igaz lenne, de ne csinálj semmit, úgyis elmennek, nem?

- Hát, és ha mégis maradnak? – tettem fel a kérdést.

- Nem tudom.

- Kedves vagy!

Egész este erőltettük a vaskerekeket, amik nem fogtak. Ekkor bejött Ginny és Harry. Pont megszólalt a vekkerem és BUMM! Konfettieső esett.

-BOLDOG SZÜLINAPOT HARRY!!!

Ugyanis ilyenkor ünnepeljük Harry szülinapját. Meglepi volt, úgyhogy nem írtam beléd előbb.

Odaadtuk az ajándékokat, amiket most nem írok le.

Meglepetésemre Harry kapott Ginnytől egy jóéjt puszit. Nem baj. Áldásom rájuk. Én nem kaptam. Ezért Hermione után mentem. Senki nem látott.

- Nem felejtettél el valamit?

- Nem, miért? – kérdezte.

Közelebb mentem.

- Biztos?

- Igen.

Erre én úgy néztem rá, hogy elnevette magát.

- Vicceltem. – majd adott egy kis puszit.

- Csak ennyi?

- Telhetetlen vagy... – de azért még álltunk ott 10 percig.

- De aztán legyen jó estéd!

- Elmondjuk Harrynek?

- Jó, de Ginnynek is.

- OK.

Július 15. Péntek

Anyu szó szerint kirángatott mindenkit az ágyból, mert ma jönnek Zsanették. Jajdejó. Reggeliztünk és Harryék elmondták Ginnyvel a titkukat. Anyu meglepődött, de azután ezt mondta:

- Ha ezt akarjátok kis drágáim! Harry a legrendesebb fiú, aki hozzád illik.

Ginny és Harry tudtak rólunk.

Egyszer csak betoppant Emília néni.

- Oh, Molly édesem! Annyira örülök, hogy meghívtál! Mi a reggeli, mondd el légy oly kedves!

- Emília, örülök, hogy eljöttél! Van mindenféle, egyetek!

- Oh, köszönöm. Kik ezek a tündéri gyerekek? Mutasd be nekem őket légy oly szíves!

- Ő itt Ginny és Ron, gondolom, még emlékszel rájuk. Ő Harry, Ron barátja, és ő pedig Hermione, Harry és Ron évfolyamtársa, Ginny barátnője.

- Oh, örülök nektek, de nem túlzás, hogy itt laknak ezek a gyerekek együtt? Kész háremet tart Iminé, nem? Mesélj légy oly kedves!

Iminé, azaz Hermione kicsit gúnnyal válaszolt:

- Asszonyom, maga elég idős már az ilyen pletykálkodáshoz, nem tartok háremet, csak vendég vagyok, és ha megszólít valakit, még akit nem is kedvel, illenék a nevén szólítani, kérem.

Anyu szerencsére ezt nem hallotta, Emília néni meg nem fogta fel a beszédet, csak mi, és jót röhögtünk rajta.

- Zsanett gyere be légy oly szíves!

És bejött. Nem volt ronda, de mégis kényelmetlen volt vele találkozni.

- Jó reggelt kívánok kedves Weasley család és barátaik! Köszönjük a meghívást és bármikor a rendelkezésükre állunk!

Látszik, hogy bemagolt szöveg. Kidobom a taccsot. (mugli mondás)

- Rendben kis drágám, most menj velük játszani légy oly kedves!

És felmentünk a szobámba.

Leültünk az ágyakra és bámultuk a földet. Ginny próbálta oldani a hangulatot:

- Szép az idő! - esett az eső.

- Igen, nagyon - válaszolt Zsanett.

- Játszunk Twistert! – javasolta Harry.

- Oké – vont vállat Hermione.

És játszottunk. Jó nagy volt a tábla, a nyilacska magától pörgött és egyre nehezebb alakzatokat vettünk föl. Egyszer annyira közel kerültem Hermionéhoz, Zsanett meg olyan távol volt, hogy nem bírtam megállni, hogy meg ne csókoljam.

Szerencsére csak Zsanett nem vette észre. Kábé ez így volt 5 percig, aztán el kellett fordulnom. Végül Hermionénak át kellett másznia rajtam a lila jobb kéz utasítás miatt, és én annyira elkalandoztam a felsője láttán, amit ő észrevett és elvörösödött, majd elvesztette az egyensúlyát és rám esett én meg elestem és röhögtünk. Hermione kiment a mosdóba, de kifelé menet rám kacsintott. Én 2 perc múlva kimentem, hogy megkeresem Pulipintyet, mert várok egy iskolai levelet. Gyorsan bementem a lányok szobájába, ahol Hermione már várt.

- Na? Milyen Zsanett? – kérdeztem.

- Tűrhető és jófej, csak kár hogy őt szánják neked barátnőnek...

- Ja. De miért hívtál ki?

- Annyira furcsán éreztem magam, amikor bámultál, és meg akartam kérdezni,

hogy miért?

- Hát én is, amikor hirtelen fölém hajoltál, és nem tudtam másfelé nézni...

- És amikor megcsókoltál olyan jó volt. És vissza akarom adni...

És hát igen, sokáig adogattuk egymásnak. Egyszer csak Ginny jött be, hogy megkérdezze, mit csinálunk egy órája?

Hát igen, nehéz volt kimagyarázni Zsanettnek, de bevette, hogy Hermione aludt én meg vártam Pulipintyet.

Az ebédet a szobámba kaptuk, anyu a szalvétámba írta, hogy, hogy állok?

Basszus. Fred és George is megjött, bár George fejlesztette azt a TITKOS izét, amit senkinek nem mondtak el.

Ebéd után kviddicseztünk. Én, Hermione és Fred voltunk egy csapatban, Ginny Harry és Zsanett a másikban.

Hermione nem a legjobb, de már nem olyan béna. De nem is emiatt szerettem bele. Mi nyertünk 5-3 ra.

Vacsikor anyu sürgetni akart és :

- Nos, azért hívtunk meg titeket, mert Ron szeretne valamit mondani.

- ÉN?

- Igen, te drágám. Gyerünk, mondd el neki!

Hermione le volt törve. Nem bírtam nézni és kimondtam:

- Anyu, te engem félreértettél! Amikor megkérdeztem tőled, én más lányra gondoltam, nem Zsanettre. Én Hermionét szeretem, és más nem érdekel, bocs Zsanett! – és felrobogtam a szobámba.

Egy óra múlva anyu bejött hozzám:

- Ron, én nem tudtam. Sajnálom és bocsánatot kérek. Hermionéval már beszéltem. Emília néniék elmentek. Nem bírom megszokni, hogy nagy gyerekeim vannak! Nyugodtan randizz Hermionéval, rendes lány. – majd kiment a szobámból.

Utána szóltam:

- Kösz!

A következő napok-hetek unalmasan teltek. Alig mentünk ki a szobáinkból. Csak ültünk és élveztük, hogy nem kell titkolóznunk, bár néha lusták voltunk hogy átmenjük a másik szobájába, arra vártunk, hogy ő jöjjön át. Repültek a hetek.

Fredék TITKOS izéjéről semmit nem tudok. Miért?

Augusztus 31. Szerda

Az egész nap pakolással telt. Egy idegen bagoly hozott egy levelet:

„ Oh, KEDVES RONOM!!!

Hallom, hogy mostanában így hívnak. Tudtam, hogy rossz az ízlésed, de hogy ENNYIRE!!! Nagyon mélyre süllyedtél Weasley! A suliban még beszélünk, addig is puszild meg Grangert helyettem!!!

Szeretö gyülölettel: Draco Malfoy

UI: Az esküvö mikor lesz? „

Hát szép. Most már Malfoy is tudja. Megmutattam Hermionénak a levelet, de ő csak legyintett.

Más nem történt délelőtt. Este, az utolsó vacsorán buli volt. Tonks, Lupin, Mordon, Kingsley és mindenki ott volt. És pihentünk, mert holnap utazunk.

**Ötödik fejezet**

Szeptember 1. Csütörtök

Szokás szerint késésben. Minisztériumi kocsival a pályaudvarra. Gyorsan mentünk a 9 és ¾ ik vágányra. Felszálltunk a vonatra. Én és Hermione a prefektusi kocsiba mentünk, ahol már számítottunk Malfoyra. De ő csak nézett minket. Ijesztő volt.

- Mi az, nem mertek puszipuszizni? – kezdte elég féltékenyen.

- Malfoy, attól, hogy a te lenyalt hajadra senki nem kíváncsi, nem mi tehetünk – válaszolt Hemione és adott egy rövid puszit. Malfoy majdnem felugrott, de nem mert.

Járőröztünk a kocsiban Hermionéval, mi voltunk az elsők. Mindenki jól megbámult, de ez Hermionét nem zavarta. Sőt boldognak tűnt. Ilyen jó csávó lennék? Hát persze. Ron Weasley, a győztes király jóképű pasi. Na jó, ez túlzás.

Amikor letelt a munkaidőnk, letelepedtünk Harryvel és Ginnyvel egy kocsiban. Beszéltünk, hogy mit szóltak a többiek négyünkről. Ginny vigyorogva mondta:

- Lavender megkérdezte, hogy igaz-e, hogy ti együtt fogtok-e lakni a suliban.

- És mit feleltél? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Azt hogy Te át fogsz költözni a fiúkhoz és majd összeházasodtok!

Nevettünk és folytattunk néhány elkezdett csókot...

Akkor eszméltünk fel, amikor a vonat megállt. Én és Hermione gyorsan a kocsikhoz siettünk és előre mentünk a Roxfortba. Minket megbámultak. Szegény Harryék. Végre ehettem a vacsinál, de előtte Dumbledore tett bejelentéseket.

Nem hittem a fülemnek! Tudod ki lett a SVK (Sötét varázslatok kivédése) tanárunk? PITON!!! Dumbledore hogy adhatta neki az állást? Ennek a zsíroshajú, gonosz szadistának? Méghozzá a bájitalt ő tartja továbbra is.

Mindegy. Mc Galagony odajött az asztalhoz és mindenkivel egyeztette az órarendjét. Elég sok a lukas óránk Harryvel, de Hermione napi tervei nagyon sűrűek. Sajnos. Fölkísértük az elsősöket a Griffendéles klubhelység elé.

- Palacsincsin lekvárral – mondta a Kövér Dámának Hermione. A Dáma sokat fogyott, nekem is kéne... Bár a nyáron sokat tornáztam Hermionéval.

Kinyílt a portré. Mindenki beözönlött. Buli volt. Nyomtak tök jó számokat, Green day, Black eyed pease és spanyol számokat. Táncoltunk Hermionéval. Nem is tudtam, hogy ennyire jól táncolok, mert mindenki engem nézett, még énekeltem is egy számot, és király lehettem... Persze hamar lemerültek az elemek és tűztem húzni a manóbőrt. Na alszok már végre!

Szeptember 2. Péntek

Ma fél hétkor felkeltem. Gyorsan lehúztam kajálni, Hermione már ott volt. Hogy tud ilyen korán ilyen éber és friss lenni???

- Ilyen korán? – kérdezte.

- Ja. Nem tudtam tovább aludni, éhes vagyok.

- Egyél. Nagyon finom a kaviár és a kenyér, meg a tojás...

Megcsókoltam. Hála egy Mardekáros sem volt az Ebédlőben. Kb. 5 perc múlva:

- Már nem vagy éhes?

Gyorsan ettem egy kis vajas kenyeret.

- Szomjas vagyok. – És elindultam kifelé Nagyteremből.

Ő követett. Néhány puszira azért számítottam.

- Figyelj, mi lenne, ha este elmennénk vacsora után a tóhoz?

- Rendben. – mondtam. Sétáltunk csendben.

Azzal mindketten elindultunk első óráinkra. Én jóslástanra, ő számmisztikára, vagy a kobold tudja mire. A lépcsőnél összefutottam Harryvel.

- Hajrá! – mondta. Beléptünk a büdös szobába.

Ebédkor találkoztunk ismét Hermionéval. Nagyon félelmetes látványt nyújtott.

Ahogy észrevett minket, egyből kifakadt.

- Nem hiszem el! Nem fogjátok elhinni! Malfoy is felvette a számmisztikát!!!

- MI? – legjobb haverom elkezdett röhögni. – Még hogy Malfoy! Inkább minden órát leadna!

- Én is ezt hittem. – és Hermione nekilátott enni.

- És mit csinált órán? – kérdeztem.

- Nem fogjátok elhinni. Tényleg odafigyelt. És teleírt egy egész tekercset! – hangzott a felelet.

- Valamire készül. – mondta Harry.

Délután Harrynek és nekem nem volt óránk, de Hermione elment Rúnaismeretre.

Kártyáztunk és sakkoztunk. Fred és George új találmányukon dolgoztak. Itt a Roxfortban! A TITKOS izé valami szer volt Angelinának. Szegény, vajon mit tettek vele? ( Utólag tudtam meg, hogy Fred azt akarta elérni, hogy Angi könnyebben menjen bele, abba... )

Vacsi előtt még leckeírás volt Pitonnal. Hermione már hamar kész lett, és rengeteg jegyzetet írt. Az asztal tele volt a papírjaival. Gyorsan összekapta a cuccait és elviharzott. Mikor elment észre vettem, hogy elhagyta a jegyzetfüzetét. Felvettem és gyorsan lapozgatni kezdtem. Kiesett belőle egy levél. Elolvastam. A végén nem is tudom hogy éreztem magam. Az írás így hangzott:

„ Kedves Hermijjoni!

Szerintem jol döntötél így vot hejes. Örülök neki. Nem feletkezel meg rolam. Egyszer tényleg eljohetnél hozám, ide Bulgária. Szeretnélek végre látni. Hogy van Harry? Mindenkit udvözlök.

Szeretetel: Viktor"

Nem gondoltam volna ezt Hermionéról. Újra összejött Krummal. Vagy lehet, hogy szét se ment. Ez lényegtelen. Akkor is. Mikor akart volna NEKEM szólni?

Ma. Vacsi után. Biztos így:

Ron. Szeretlek. De ez a kapcsolat nem működne. Szakítsunk.

Én meg állnék és bambulnék. Na nem.

Vacsikor még tettem a barátot, bár undorodtam, hogy Hermione még most is játsza, hogy mennyire szeret. Bleeeeeeee...

Gyorsan felhúztam szobába, beöltöztem pizsibe, és elkezdtem egy autós újságot lapozgatni. Harryék is lassan felszivárogtak és sakkoztak. Éjfél körül (vagy után) hallottam hogy valaki felvágtat a lépcsőn és kopognak az ajtón. Harry nyitja ki:

- Szia Harry, Ron itt van??? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Aha, gyere be.

- Kösz. RON! Miért nem jöttél? Egész este vártalak. Nagyon fontos dolgot akartam volna mondani négyszemközt, de ha te azt akarod, hogy a többiek is hallják...

- Elég! – fölpattantam az ágyról – Nem hagyom, hogy leégess! Tudom, mit akarsz mondani!

- Tényleg?

- Igen, és megkíméllek attól, hogy az elmondásával fáraszd magad. Úgyis kimagyarázod magad, és kü...

-MI?

- Minden lány ezt csinálja...

- Nem tudtam, hogy erre így reagálsz! Azt hittem...

- Hogy reagáljak? Tudod, először tiltakoztam volna a döntésed ellen, de most én mondom ki: SZAKÍTSUNK! – odadobtam neki Krum levelét. – Hagyj engem békén, húzz el innen, soha ne merj hozzám szólni, a látványodtól is megszabadulnék. Te SÁRVÉRŰ!

Harry, Dean, Seamus és Neville bámult engem, Hermione meg könnyes szemmel akart szólni.

- Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte.

Én rávágtam az ajtót.

- Ez mi volt? – támadtak meg szobatársaim.

- Nagyon gonosz voltál. – mondta Neville.

- Mit tett, vacsoránál semmi nem volt, azóta nem is találkoztatok? – szólt Dean.

- Azt tette, hogy újra összejött Krummal. – kiáltottam.

- És? – így Seamus.

- Ééés? Nem akart szólni. Csak ma este akarta közölni. És az a levél már tök régi, vagy 2 hetes.

- Milyen levél? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Harry.

- Amit Krum küldött Hermionénak. Hogy mennyire örül a döntésének.

- Hát ez meglep. Nem akartad volna vele megbeszélni?

- Már mindegy. Vége. Jó éjt.


End file.
